


The Vast Infinity That Is The Milky Way

by space_cadet5



Category: Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cadet5/pseuds/space_cadet5
Summary: A star reflects on their life.





	

They are a star. They are unnamed, as far as they know. As far as they care.   
They are surrounded by planets and subplanets. Other stars orbit around them. Other stars do not orbit around them. They don't mind.  
They have been burning for about 9 billion years. They are getting tired.   
The planets that surround them are old. They are young compared to the star.  
There is only one planet that can support life. She is dying. They hear her groan and cry in the vast expanse of space. Her inhabitants, which once made her beautiful, are her downfall. The inhabitants strip her of her insides. They scratch her skin and cover her beauty.  
They are an old star, perhaps it is time for them to rest.


End file.
